Silent Abduction
by HeroineHargitay
Summary: Olivia goes missing, how will Elliot survive knowing she could potentially be with the killer? E/O, but if you prefer another pairing, this is still a good story. There's no smut, no fluff. (Chapter lengths are one page, no more, no less on a Word Processor Doc) My 2nd fanfic.
1. Chapter 1- Woman

**A/N: started story on 9/6/13 at 5:30pm. Finished on 9/7/13 at 12:30am. All chapters are one page, no more, no less each. Yes, I know they're short, but I made it up for an English assignment. I thought maybe some of you would like to read it.**

Ch.1- Woman

The door creaks as it opens. Detective Elliot Stabler quickly beams his navy blue, led flashlight at the corners of the rusty warehouse. His partner, Olivia Benson peeks over his shoulder and passes him. He places his hand on her arm and drags her behind him. Next, Elliot flicks a light switch. The bulb is worn out, but able to produce just enough light to dim the room. Their eyes adjust to the light, uncovering a scene they find too often. Lying in front of Elliot's left, chestnut colored loafer is a pool of crimson blood. Following the bloody path, he meets a lifeless female body. Abruptly, the bulb flashes off. With no time to spare, Elliot reaches for his Samsung Galaxy and pounds on the number pad. A message appears on the screen. It reads, "Low Battery!" Elliot grumbles as he turns to Olivia.

"Ugh! My phone's dead," Elliot complains, "Olivia, call 911."

Slipping her hand into her pocket, she withdraws her iPhone 4s. "There's no signal in here," she responds as she tucks her phone back into her right pant pocket.

"Take my keys. Get my emergency cellphone. It's in the glove compartment," Elliot instructs as he bestows her his keys. Olivia nods and jogs back to his jet-black colored sedan.

"Thud!" Olivia's body crashes to the ground as she releases a painful yelp. A massive figure pins her from escaping. She can't see him, but he can see her. Her eyes go wide in fear.

"I can't let you leave," a deep, raspy voice whispers as he slaps a silver piece of duct tape over her mouth. Olivia thrashes as if she is a fish being taken out of water. Her effort is in vain. She is only draining her energy, for his mammoth weight suppresses her. He inspects her for a weapon and discovers her Glock 17. Rapidly, he steals the gun and shoves it into his baggy cargo pants. Seizing her wrists, he binds them with her new handcuffs. He finds the hidden car keys in her palms. After a successful wrestle for the keys, he unlocks the driver's door. He smirks.

"Olivia! Did you find the cellphone yet?" Elliot calls as he walks to his sedan.


	2. Chapter 2- Kidnapped

Ch. 2- Kidnapped

"Mmm!" Olivia screams violently in response. However, the duct tape only hears her desperate cries. Gradually, her voice begins to fail her. Knowing she should save her voice, she closes her eyes in defeat. Tears start rolling down her cheeks. All of a sudden, she feels her body being transferred into the trunk of the sedan. The hood of the trunk slams shut. He hurries into the drivers seat and promptly inserts the car keys. Turning the ignition, unlocking the break, and shifting the gear into drive, the car starts.

"Vroom!" the sedan hums as it revs up.

"Liv!" Where are you?" Elliot fanatically cries out as he makes a mad dash to his car.

"Thump, thump, thump!" Olivia's shoulder bumps loudly against the hood of the trunk as the sedan traverses over the unpaved, bumpy road.

"Olivia!" Elliot repeats, fearfully and anxiously.

Finally breaking the duct tape's grip, Olivia screeches in desperation, "Help!" Elliot hears her. Immediately, he runs to rescue her, but he's too late. His black sedan races away onto the gravelly road

"No!" Elliot roars as he full out sprints after his sedan. He continues chasing his car, until it is no longer in sight. He collapses from exhaustion in the middle of the road. His body trembles as tears fill his eyes. Clenching his fists, he slams them onto the ground. "No! Olivia, I'm so sorry," He cries. One after another, tears start falling like rain. "I'll find you, Olivia. I promise," Elliot blubbers to no one in particular. Alone on the moonlit road, Elliot stands up. With no other way back to the precinct, he begins walking.

Olivia screams for help. The man halts the car abruptly; Olivia's forehead bashes into the trunk. She feels the blood trickle down her forehead, she groans dizzily. Her eyes close, her mind goes blank, she lays limp. The sedan starts again, that's the last thing she remembers.


	3. Chapter 3- Captor

Ch. 3- Captor

Olivia wakes up with an earth-shattering headache. She moans and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to alleviate the pounding in her head. She tries to move her hands, but they are still cuffed behind her. Slowly, she opens her eyes. She whimpers, everything, especially her head aches. She huffs as she lifts her head from her chest. Tilting her head back, she can see a light bulb hanging above her. Her nose sniffs in the musty air, she gags. Olivia tries to move her legs, but she soon realizes they're tied by nylon rope to chair legs. Her lips are, once again, sealed shut by duct tape. Her neck cracks as she turns it to look left. No window, no door. She turns it to her right. No window, no door. Figuring she doesn't want to fall over in the chair, she tilts her head back as far as she can. She eyes the top of a wooden brown door, still no window though. Her neck begins to hurt from its unnatural position; she brings it back facing forward. She sighs, wondering how long she blacked out for. Suddenly, she hears the doorknob unlock. The door, soon after, opens. Curious, yet slightly afraid, she tilts her head back. She sees a man smirk as he makes his way to face her. Her head follows his every movement. He stops in front of her and cocks his head to the right. She glares at him, and if looks could kill, he'd drop dead instantly.

"I didn't want to have to take you, but you just had to see her. I'm sorry," he smirks as he runs his cold knuckles down her cheek. She jerks her head away from his touch.

Her eyes yell, "Touch me again, and you'll regret it." He rips the duct tape from her mouth. She yelps like a dog that had its tail stepped on. Her lips tear in areas, leaving blood in its place. "Who are you?" She demands aggressively, losing her fear temporarily.

"Oh no, I want to know who you are."

"Olivia Benson, NYPD. My colleagues are looking for me. They'll find me," she threatens, "You better start praying that my partner doesn't meet your sorry face."

"That a threat?" He scoffs as he slaps her left cheek, harshly. Her head snaps to the right.


	4. Chapter 4- Search

"Elliot, calm down! Munch's getting an APB out on your squad car," Fin says as he puts his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Fin! Don't tell me to calm down! My partner was just kidnapped, probably by the guy who murdered that woman!" Everyone stops and stares at the detectives. "She could be floating in the Hudson River by now! I need some air!" Elliot exclaims as he storms out of the squad room. He stomps up to the rooftop, looking out at the sunny, clear sky. Car horns blast beneath him on the packed street. Elliot saunters to the ledge and looks out. "Olivia, I'll find you," he mumbles to himself. "God! Why did you have to do this? Olivia's done nothing to deserve this!" He slams his fists down on the concrete. His shoulders shake. Baring his teeth, his eyebrows knit together, and his nose scrunches up. He whips around, hearing the door to the rooftop open.

"Elliot, Munch's got the location of your squad car," Fin says flatly. Elliot unclenches his fists and walks toward the door. Walking behind Fin, they enter into the squad room. Everyone stares at the upset detective. They walk to Munch's desk.

"I got the location. GPS tracking says your car's in Chelsea Piers," Munch says pointing to the screen. He looks up at Elliot. Elliot looks determined to bring back his partner; nothing will stop him. Not even if it kills him.

"Munch, get all the available units to that address now! Get S.W.A.T. too, we don't know what condition she's in," Elliot barks, Munch nods and gets on the phone. "Liv, I'll find you. Just hang in there; we're on our way. Hang in there," Elliot thinks to himself as he makes his way to the locker room. "37-25-3," Elliot mutters as he puts in the combination to his locker. The lock unlocks; he pulls the door open. Retrieving his bulletproof vest, he straps it on. His hand grabs extra bullets for his gun. He reloads his gun and tucks it back into its holster. "I'm coming Olivia," Elliot says aloud as he jogs to Fin's squad car. Fin starts his car.


	5. Chapter 5- Answers, or not

Ch. 5- Answers, or not

"That car you stole, it has GPS tracking in it," Olivia informs. He scoffs and shakes his head. She gives him an icy glare, something that she's been doing for half an hour. He smirks, telling her she's an idiot if she really believes that.

"You see? That's the thing; I made you two for cops once I saw the car. I'm not an idiot. Even if it wasn't a cop car, I know you people can trace licenses plates. Either way, I would have ditched the car." Olivia's eyes widen for a split second then they return back to a glare.

"Where did you leave it?"

"My, my detective. You're full of questions." She gives him a nasty look. She scowls. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Where are we?" He mimics her; she scowls. "Detective, you do know that if I ever reveal my name to you, I'd have to kill you." She narrows her eyes. "I don't want to have to kill you like I did with Carrie."

"What did she do?"

"For starters, she annoyed the heck out of me, which you're doing right now. So I'd stop asking questions if I were you. You wouldn't want to end up like her now would you?" Olivia shuts her mouth, turns her head, and averts her eyes off of him.

"What do you want from me?" She asks quietly, her voice cracking.

"By now I guess your cop friend has already reported that woman. Now, here's the deal. I'll let you call up your buddy; I'll even let him trace the call. He'll come and get you, but by then, I'll be long gone. You tell anyone what I look like, you'll be sorry, so will your friends. I have friends all over the place that won't hesitate to carry out my commands. So if you think that I can be caught, you're wrong. Got it?" Olivia pauses for a moment. She nods reluctantly. He smirks. Revealing Olivia's white iPhone, he presses the 'Recently Called' button. Last call made to the iPhone is from Detective Elliot Stabler He presses 'Call'; the phone starts to ring.


	6. Chapter 6- Deal with the Devil

Ch. 6- Deal with the Devil

"Stabler," Elliot says flatly into his phone.

"Elliot!"

"Liv? Liv! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I don't know. Can you trace this call?"

"Yeah, sure," Elliot say, "Liv I need you to hang up, so I can connect you to the Sharp's desk phone."

Olivia looks at the man, holding her captive. He shakes his head no. "Elliot, I can't. Where are you?"

"Fin and I just entered Chelsea Piers," Elliot says.

"Elliot, I'm not where your squad car is," she yells in a rush. The man immediately ends the call, and he smacks Olivia, with her phone, on her right cheek. She cries out in pain, her right side of her face begins to throb. She shakes her head, not that that did anything to help her.

"Olivia? Liv! Answer me!" Elliot orders. No answer comes; he calls her. The phone goes to voicemail after a few rings. "Fin, Liv says she's not in where my squad car is. Then she hung up."

"She wouldn't just hang up on you, we both know that. The guy probably caught her using her cell," Fin says as he stops for a red light. "Get Munch to call Liv. He can trace her phone if it's still on." Elliot nods and calls Munch.

"Sargent Munch Special…"

"Munch, it's me, Elliot. Call Olivia's cell, but put a trace on it. Her phone finally turned on."

"Okay, I'm on it. I'll call you when I get anything." Elliot thanks him and hangs up. "Where are you Olivia? Munch, get that trace," Elliot thinks. As if on cue, Munch calls him.


	7. Chapter 7- Going out with a Big Bang!

Ch. 7- Going out with a Big Bang!

"What a shame. Looks like you won't be found after all. Well I can either let you starve to death, or I can shoot you. I'd prefer letting you suffer, but I don't want to stick around too long," the man says, taking out her Glock. She freezes, her heart starts pounding in her chest. Her eyes widen. She's petrified; her whole face is evidence supporting that. He raises the gun, cocks it, and puts his finger on the trigger. She changes her face, looking not petrified, but brave.

"This is it, last chance Elliot," she thinks. She wants to close her eyes, but she won't give him that satisfaction. If he's going to take her life away from her, he's going to have to look her in the eyes. She takes deep, shaky breaths. She's anticipating the sound of a single firecracker exploding in the dim room. She waits, readying herself for a quick departure.

She will not shed a single tear. She will not let him see her fear. She can't, she mustn't. No, that will tarnish her good name, dignity, and ego. Her personal ego of showing fearlessness has always shown, and it'll show until her last breath.

"Bam!" A door is smashed from upstairs. Their attention focuses on that single sound. "Police!" He looks bewildered for a moment; it's Olivia's turn to smirk. Unfortunately, the victory will not be easily won. He races behind her, whips her chair around one hundred eighty degrees, and jams the gun onto her temple. The force of impact gifts her with an instant headache. The door is kicked in, S.W.A.T. and other cops file in, but then they cease, seeing Olivia with a gun to her.

"Put the gun down, it's over," Elliot's voice echoes.

"Yeah? Well you wouldn't want to shoot her would you?"

"Shoot him Elliot!"

"Shut up!" The man shouts in Olivia's ears.

"There's no reason to keep this piece of crap on Earth! Now shoot!

"Bang!" The sound is repeated. In total, two shots are fired.


	8. Chapter 8- Knocking on Death's Door

Ch. 8- Saved too late

A bullet rips through someone's shoulder. The other lodges itself in someone's skull. One's dead, one's alive. One might live, or else it will join the fate of the other. Either way, both suffer. One life needs to be rescued.

"Plunk!" The chair crumbles to the floor.

"Olivia! Oh God no!" Elliot yells, sprinting to the chair. "Call an ambulance! Don't just stand there!" Elliot cries out angrily at the others. He unties her quickly, fumbling for his key to unlock her cuffs. Successfully unlocking them, he lays her on the cold, hard ground. His hand flies to her right shoulder where blood is oozing out profusely. Olivia stares up blankly at him as he applies pressure to her shoulder.

"Hold on Liv, help's on its way. Just stay with me, stay with me."

"I-I'm sorry, El," her eyes close.

"No! Don't you dare leave Olivia Benson! Not now, not when we're this close. You can't leave me! Please Olivia, open your eyes!" They don't; his fingers rush to take her pulse. It's shallow and it's fading. It's fading like a rainbow fades after it's exposed too long.

"EMTs!" Someone yells. Elliot carefully lifts her in his arms. Her head flops back, facing the sidewall. Her arms hang down, her legs too. She is dead weight in his muscular arms.

She truly is a damsel in distress. Rather, she's a dame knocking on death's door. She's in between God's golden gates and her earthly home. Each side of her is battling for victory. Each side of her is clashing for her what may be her last breath. Each side isn't giving in. However, the side that's warring to stay alive is starting to lose.

"She's crashing! Get the paddles!" An EMT commands. "Ten volts. Three, two, one clear!" Olivia's body jolts then rests. "Raise it to twenty volts!" The same EMT orders, "Three, two, three clear!" Olivia's heart beat spikes, and then it drops again. The continuous sound of a monotonous beep sounds. The faint noises Olivia hears cease, her body ceases, Olivia ceased.


	9. Chapter 9- I'm Not Dead Yet

Ch. 9- I'm Not Dead Yet!

"Olivia Benson female, age: 32, GSW to right shoulder!" A woman reports.

"Alright, get her on the table, now! Ready? Three, two, one," a doctor counts as he and four others lift Olivia's limp body onto the O.R. table.

"Bullet went through her front, out her back," the same woman says.

"Alright, let's get her patched up, she's already lost ample blood," the doctor says as he picks up his surgery tools.

"Elliot, look man. There's nothing' more you can do," Fin says, he says trying to get Elliot to sit down. Elliot keeps pacing back and forth.

"Elliot! Fin! How is she?" Their captain, Captain Cragen, and Munch burst through the doors.

"I don't know, the darn doctors won't tell me anything!" Elliot says too quickly.

"Whoa! Slow down, what happened?" Captain Cragen asks.

"There was a stand off, the perp put a gun to Olivia's head. I wasn't there with Elliot, I was upstairs when I heard the gunshots."

"One of the younger officers, he probably got stressed or whatever. He um shot Olivia by accident in the shoulder. Then I guess one of the S.W.A.T. guys heard the shot, and he shot his gun. The perp died instantly, bullet to the head," Elliot says, recalling on his memory. Captain Cragen, Fin, and Sharp took their seats on the uncomfortable, plastic, black chairs. Elliot continues to pace back and forth. All the events, from two days ago are racing through his brain. The kidnapping is first in his mind. "Why didn't you charge your darn phone, you dumb idiot. If you had, Olivia wouldn't have been taken!" Elliot mumbles quietly.

Cragen glances at his solemn detective, "Elliot it's not your fault. It's the man who took her; it's his fault. It's not yours, hers, or anyone else's."


	10. Chapter 10- Forever Partners

Ch. 10- Forever Partners

"Family for Ms. Benson?" A female in blue scrubs with a few bloodstains announces.

"We're right here," Elliot stands up, going to the doctor. "How is she? Will she be okay?" Elliot's eyebrows furrow.

"She had a minor concussion, a few bruises on her face, lacerations on her wrists, and of course her shoulder. She'll be fine, just sore. However, your lucky she survived. She lost a considerable amount of blood. Any later and she'd probably be dead." The men nod, silently.

"Can we see her?" Elliot asks nervously.

"One at a time," the woman answers as she leads Elliot to Olivia's room. "Here she is." Elliot nods as he proceeds. Her eyes are open, staring blankly at the ceiling. Nothing but the steady rise of her heart monitor sounds. It's so quiet it's loud.

"Hey Liv. How do you feel?" She turns her head and smiles wearily.

"Boy, you're a sight for sore eyes. I'm fine anyways. Doesn't hurt," Olivia says holding up her pain button. She yawns, "How's the others?"

"Better, knowing you made it out of surgery."

"Can't get rid of me that easily," they chuckle. "How've you been?"

"It's been crazy. I was going out of my mind when you were kidnapped."

"Yeah? Well I was thinking about you too. I missed you, a whole bunch. I kept wishing I was with you instead of wherever I was," she replies.

"Liv, when I heard those gunshots, I thought you were gone. Gosh, we've been partners for years, longer than anyone else in our unit. I was going crazy, losing myself every second that you were missing. Those moments made me realize something. I can't live without you. You make my life complete. Olivia, I love you."

~The END


End file.
